Nora Dershlit (iCarly)
Nora Dershlit (Danielle Morrow) is an obsessed and insane iCarly fan, with a crush on Freddie. She is the primary antagonist in the episodes iPsycho and iStill Psycho. She lives 15 minutes away from the iCarly crew destination, Webicon. iCarly Nora is a strange and awkward girl who loves her pet chicken, Maurice. At the time of her 16th birthday party, she was alone due to her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Dershlit, going on a trip to Wyoming that was discounted (the price dropped from $300 to $290). It is implied that Nora is unpopular and a loner in the episode, due to the fact that only a clown appeared at her party before the iCarly trio came to visit her. Nora appears to be socially awkward, she openly admitted to the iCarly gang when someone asked her to check something out, that no one's ever asked her that before. She throws up when she gets really excited. Aside from locking the iCarly gang in her father's sound studio, she does some odd things such as kissing a popular girl who attends her birthday party, and wearing a Richard Nixon mask while holding a fake axe. Nora knows a few facts about technology, like how to work with sound mixers, as her father makes jingles for companies (it impressed Sam that her father made the jingle to the Fat Cakes commercial). Freddie is also intrigued by her tech knowledge once he sees the studio and her sound mixing board. Her family also owns a stereo system, which contains an 8-track and cassette player. When fighting Gibby, it's shown that she is not only a great fighter, and possibly knows how to sword fight but she's also pretty murderous as she tries to kill Gibby during their fight. She also endures the many hits and swings that Gibby throws at her, and manages to actually somewhat hurt Gibby despite his kick boxing skills and bulky torso. In her spare time, Nora seems to enjoy doing Mad Libs. Nora has a crush on Freddie; In iPsycho, she made him dance with her to a song played on an old "tasty" tape, and would only feed the iCarly gang (while they were locked in her basement) if she could kiss Freddie through the maxiglass of the studio. In iStill Psycho, she again tried to dance and kissed him for real this time, However, Freddie doesn't return it. She also possibly has a crush on the popular girl she kissed in iPsycho, as well as the cute boy she invited to her party. When iCarly trio call the police on Nora, she is sent to juvenile detention. While Carly sympathizes for her, Sam says that she'll make friends at prison, but Carly answers that the prison friends were not friends of quality Some years later, in iStill Psycho, Nora (now aided by her mother and father) once again imprisoned the iCarly gang in her home, having managed to convince them to release her from prison by feigning remorse for her previous actions. She also chained Carly's brother Spencer to a wheel which she would cause to spin whenever the gang misbehaved or tried to escape. When Freddie's mother and friend to the gang T-Bo arrived to save the gang, the villainous family fought back, but were ultimately defeated. Nora, along with her parents, were sent back to prison. Sam & Cat Some time later, in the iCarly/Victorious'' spinoff series ''Sam & Cat, Nora returned in the episode #SuperPsycho, where she escaped from prison with plans to take revenge against Carly, Sam, and Freddie. After learning from Gibby that Carly was in Italy with her father, she tricked him into giving her Sam's address. While stalking Sam and Cat Valentine and seeing how close they were with their friend Dice Corleone, she kidnapped the boy by luring him into her car trunk before trapping him, taking him to an abandoned house and trapping him in a well. She then sent Sam and Cat a letter announcing her abduction of Dice, including some of his hair with it. After enlisting the help of Sam's old enemy Nevel Papperman, Sam and Cat began investigating all the abandoned houses near where Dice had been kidnapped. Cat found the house Nora was at first and asked her about Dice (not knowing who she was). After luring her in, the evil Nora trapped Cat in the well with Dice and announced her plans of shaving Dice's hair off. But at that moment, Sam arrived and switched off the power before revealing herself, threatening to eat Maurice if she didn't fear Cat and Dice. Nora refused and tried to fight Sam off, but she was easily defeated by Sam, who grabbed her leg and threw her into the well. The police came and arrested Nora, saying they were putting her under maximum security. Before Nora was taken, though, she proclaimed that she was never going to stop seeking her revenge on the "iCarlys". Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Psychotic Category:Torturer Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal